


Such convenience in regret after the fact

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [32]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Power Imbalance, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: But Brad always comes anyway, no matter how much time he spends worrying. And Walt always lets him in.





	Such convenience in regret after the fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “You’re so beautiful.”
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the HBO series characters

The sun is barely peeking above the horizon when the alarm wakes him.

Brad’s tired groan is echoed against his throat as Walt digs his face into the dip between his neck and shoulder.

“Morning,” Brad murmurs, letting his arm tighten around Walt for just a second before he lets him go. “I should get going.”

“Mm, not gonna let you,” Walt says, voice slurred and quiet as his hands come up and tighten around Brad’s shoulders.

Walt’s eyes are still closed, probably just a minute away from falling back asleep if Brad were to stay put and not say anything else. Then he’d be able to leave without having to see the disappointed look in Walt’s eyes or feel the wave of guilt that always rushes through his veins when he thinks too hard about what it is they’re doing here.

But Brad isn’t a coward, so he doesn’t take the easy way out. Instead, he lets his fingers comb through Walt’s hair, brushing the longer pieces off of his forehead, and idly wonders if he’s going to cut it soon, or if he doesn’t think it’s worth it. Brad doesn’t ask, Brad never asks. It’s how he tells himself he’s staying distant, despite all evidence to the contrary.

“Have to,” he says, though it feels more like he’s reminding himself of this fact. “If anyone saw me here-”

“I know,” Walt sighs, cutting off the standard worry he’s heard from Brad countless times before.

But Brad always comes anyway, no matter how much time he spends worrying. And Walt always lets him in.

Walt’s fingers trail down his arms and rest against his back, digging them into Brad’s skin before he finally blinks his eyes open to look up at him.

As always, Brad’s heart skips a beat when Walt looks at him like that. It’s simultaneously his least and most favorite feeling in the world. But it’s the reason he keeps coming here, risking his career and his reputation just to feel it all over again.

Thankfully, Brad still has some semblance of self-control, and instead of burying his face in Walt’s neck, kissing his sleep warm skin, and letting the morning get away from them, the way he wishes he could, the way he imagines one day they’ll be able to, he rolls away from Walt’s hold and stands up.

He can feel Walt’s eyes on him as he redresses in the clothes he’d carelessly tossed away last night, but doesn’t turn around until he’s got his shorts back on.

Sure enough, Walt is lounging on the bed, the sheet laying teasingly low on his hips as he watches Brad with an almost fascinated stare.

“What?” Brad can’t help but ask as he turns his shirt back from inside-out.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The shirt drops from Brad’s hand and until the day he dies he will deny the sharp, squawking sound that he makes.

Walt throws his head back laughing, covering his mouth quickly so that nobody hears him, but his eyes are wide and full of amusement.

“T-the fuck?” Brad stammers, bending down to pick up his shirt again.

When Walt doesn’t give him an answer for why he’d say something like that, just continues to look on, delighted by how frazzled he’s clearly made him, Brad just huffs and yanks his shirt over his head.

“I’m sorry I bruised your warrior spirit’s ego by calling you beautiful,” Walt finally says after a short stare off between them.

He doesn’t look sorry at all, but when Walt reaches his arm out to him, Brad immediately kneels back on the bed, incapable of denying him anything.

“I think you stole my line,” Brad tells him before kissing him softly, because Walt is the beautiful one, and has probably heard that compliment plenty of times. Brad, on the other hand, has never been called beautiful and has never expected to hear that directed at him.

Walt shakes his head and takes their close proximity as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Brad’s neck. “Nope, you’re beautiful.”

Brad tries to pull away and sit up, but Walt’s strong grip on his neck just means he brings Walt with him as he goes.

“You’re nervous,” Walt says with a bright grin that Brad shouldn’t like as much as he does right now.

“I’m not,” Brad insists, trying to gain the upper hand by resting his hands on the swell of Walt’s now exposed backside and squeezing.

He succeeds in making Walt’s breath hitch and arms tighten around Brad’s neck. But instead of taking it back, Walt just kisses his jaw and murmurs, “alright, no more compliments for today, I get it.”

Brad turns his head to capture Walt’s lips in a short, hard kiss. He savors Walt’s immediate response of pressing in closer and breathing in sharp through his nose.

They only kiss for a few seconds, before Brad is reminded of what he’d been doing before he’d been distracted by Walt’s insane words.

“I need to go,” he says softly, lips still close enough to Walt’s that he can almost feel them as he speaks.

“Ok,” Walt sighs, letting his arms fall from Brad’s shoulders, down his arms to grab onto his wrists, squeezing them for just a moment before letting go completely. “I’ll see you soon.”

Brad nods, sliding off the bed once again, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt that twists through his chest at the reminder that they’re not just Brad and Walt, no matter how much Brad likes to believe otherwise when they’re like this. The reminder that, in a couple hours, Brad will be Sergeant Colbert, and Walt will be Corporal Hasser, and Brad will have to pretend that he is the model Marine everyone believes him to be.

And all day he’ll tell himself that he’s done, that he can just wait until one or both of them decide that they’re done with the Corps, even if it takes years. He’ll tell himself that it’s not worth the risk, that sleeping with someone who directly reports to him is not the kind of person that he is, or wants to be.

Then tonight, he’ll be unable to stop himself from coming back again and asking Walt to forget who they are for a few hours. And Walt will let him in.

And they’ll continue this way until they’re out, or until Walt decides to not let him in one night.

Brad tries not to think about which one will happen first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
